Warrior-class Character
This is a special kind of character marked by a shield icon on the left side of the card. A warrior-class character may hold one weapon-class enhancement outside of battle. =List of Warrior-Class Characters= Heroes *Abiezer (Ki) *Abishai (Ki) *Adino (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Ki) *Ahimaaz (Pi) *Ahimelek the Hittite (RA2) *Amasai the Raider (FF) *Angel at Jerusalem (Pi) *Angel in the Path (Pi) *Angel of God (FF) *Angel of His Presence (Ki) *Arianna (AW) *Army of Simeonites (FF) *Asahel (TP) *Benaiah (Ki) *Caleb (FF) *Captain of the Host (Ki) *Cornelius (TEC) *David (Green) (Ki) *David (Red) (Ki) *Dodai the Ahohite (RA) *Ehud (RA) *Eleazar (Ki) *Elhanan (Ki) *Eli (AW) *Gideon (J) *Heldai (FF) *Helez (Ki) *Ira (Ki) *Ishmaiah the Gibeonite (RA2) *Israelite Archer (Ki) *Ittai (Ki) *Jashobeam (Ki) *Jephthah (J) *Joshua (WC) (P) *King Amaziah (Ki) *King Amaziah (RA2) *King Asa (Ki) *King Asa (TP) *King Azariah (Uzziah) (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Ki) *King Hezekiah (Pi) *King Hiram (FF) *King Jehoshaphat (Ki) *King Jehoshaphat (Pi) *King Joash (Ki) *King Joash (Pi) *King Josiah (Ki) *King Jotham (Ki) *King Saul (Purple) (Ki) *Kira (AW) *Legion of Angels (I) *Levi (RA) *Maharai (Ki) *Men of Judah (FF) *Michael (AW) *Michael (Ki) *Naharai (FF) *Nehemiah (Pi) *Paladin, the Fighter (AW) *Phinehas, son of Eleazar (Pi) *Prince Jonathan (Ki) *Recruiting Officer (Ki) *Samson (J) *Shamgar (J) *Shamhuth (Ki) *Shammah (Ki) *Sibbechai (Pi) *Soldier of God (P) *Spy (Ki) *Swift (AW) *The Centurion at Calvary (Di) *The Centurion at Capernaum (TP) *The Destroyer (FF) *The Strong Angel (Ki) *Uriah the Hittite (RA2) *War Officer (Ki) *Zadok (Pi) *Zalmon (RA) Evil Characters *Abimelech (RA2) *Abner (Ki) *Absalom (Ki) *Absalom’s Soldiers (Ki) *Achan (I) *Admiral (AW) *Amasa (Ki) *Antiochus IV Epiphanes (RA) *Archelaus (Di) *Archers of Kedar (Ki) *Arioch (FF) *Assyrian Archer (FF) *Assyrian Siege Army (FF2) *Assyrian Survivor (FF2) *Babylonian Forces (Pi) *Babylonian Soldiers (FF2) *Captain of the Temple Guard (Pi) *Egyptian Archer (Ki) *Egyptian Charioteers (H) *Egyptian Horsemen (H) *Emperor Augustus (P) *Emperor Caius Caligula (TEC) *Emperor Galba (FF) *Emperor Otho (FF) *Emperor Tiberius (J) *Emperor Vitellius (RA) *Fallen Warrior (Ki) *Foreign Spearman (RA3) *Four Squads of Four (TEC) *Goliath (P) *Herod Agrippa I (TEC) *Herod Agrippa II (TP) *Herod Philip II (Di) *Herod the Great (Di) *Herod’s Sentries (TEC) *Huge Egyptian (FF) *Ishbibenob (I) *Ishbibenob (Ki) *King Abijah (Ki) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (Ki) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Asnappar (FF) *King Basha (Ki) *King Belshazzar (FF2) *King Ben-Hadad I (Ki) *King Cushan-Rishathaim (FF) *King Evil-merodach (Pi) *King Hazael (RA) *King Hoshea (Ki) *King Jehoahaz (Israel) (Ki) *King Jehoash (Ki) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoiakim (Ki) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jehu (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Jeroboam II (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Menahem (Ki) *King Merodach-baladan (Pi) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Pekah (Ki) *King Pekahiah (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Rehoboam (Ki) *King Rezin (Ki) *King Sargon II (Pi) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki) *King Sennacherib (Ki) *King Shallum (Ki) *King Shalmaneser V (Ki) *King Shishak (Ki) *King So (Ki) *King Tiglath-Pileser III (Ki) *King Zechariah (Ki) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *King Zimri (Ki) *Lahmi (I) *Lahmi (Ki) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldiers (J) *Morg (AW) *Morgan (AW) *Naaman (FF) *Nebuchadnezzar (TP) *Nebushasban (FF) *Nebuzaradan (Ki) *Nergalsharezer (FF) *Pharaoh (H) *Pharaoh Hophra (Pi) *Pharaoh Neco (Ki) *Philistine Armor Bearer (FF) *Philistine Garrison (TP) *Pilate’s Soldiers (J) *Pontius Pilate (Di) *Potiphar (Pi) *Quirinius (J) *Saph (I) *Saph (Ki) *Shaphat (I) *Sheba (Ki) *Shobach (P) *Sisera (Ki) *Syrian Archer (Ki) *Temple Guard (G) *The Assyrian Spoilers (RA) *The Dreaming Pharaoh (FF2) *The Imperial Guard (RA) *The Rabsaris (RA) *The Rabshakeh (Ki) *The Strong Force (RA) *The Tartan (FF) *The Twelve-Fingered Giant (FF) Dual Characters *King Abijam (RA3)